Papa Dont Preach
by KelseyJames
Summary: This is my first "Secret Life of the American Teenager" song/fanfic. Its based on the song Papa dont preach, by madonna. I just thought it fit the show.


**This is my first Secret Life of the American Teenager fanfic, so I hope you like it. Songifc to Papa Don't Preach.Hope you like it.**

_Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby _

Amy stared at the little white stick in her hands. This couldn't be happening...she couldn't be pregnant;she was only 15! She wasn't ready..and how on earth was she supposed to tell her father? She was always the good child. the perfect angel, their little girl. She knew her father was going to be upset. But she wasn't a baby anymore.

_You always taught me  
right from wrong  
I need your help  
daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying _

Her parents had always taught her right from wrong. They had always told her not to have sex until she was married. Amy hadn't meant to have sex. Actually, she hadn't even known that it was sex until she had held the pregnancy test in her hands. She was young, she couldn't do this alone...She was going to need her father and mother, and only hope that they would be strong for her. She needed them to be strong.

_The one you  
warned me all about  
The one you said  
I could do without  
We're in an awful mess  
And I don't mean maybe.. please _

Her parents had warned her against Ricky Underwood. They knew he was no good, and that she could do better. But now... She was in a mess, and noone to turn to, but Ben. Ben had been there for her, and was telling people, once the rumors started going around school, that it was his baby.

_Papa don't preach..  
I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach..  
I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind..  
I'm keeping my baby  
I'm gonna keep my baby mmm _

She had considered getting an abortion. But she had thoughts against it. She hadn't been getting that much sleep, and she knew she was in trouble. She had started to tell her father that she was pregnant, but her mother and sister had come in. She told him she had sex, and he started yelling.But she knew that she was keeping the baby.

_He says that he's going to marry me  
We can raise  
a little family  
Maybe we'll be all right  
It's a sacrifice_

She had been shocked when Ben proposed to her. They hadn't been dating for that long! She had started crying, but she knew that she would have to do this. She could picture her and Ben, years later, as a happy little family, with Ricky's child. It was a sacrifice.

_But my friends keep telling me  
to give it up  
Saying I'm too young  
I ought to live it up  
What I need right now is  
some good advice.. please_

Amy's friends kept telling her that they were to young to get married. She ought to put the baby up for adoption. No aportion, they did say. She didn't want to anymore, anyway. But she shouldn't have to keep the baby. Amy needed some advice, some GOOD advice. She needed to tell her parents.

_Papa don't preach..  
I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach..  
I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind..  
I'm keeping my baby  
I'm gonna keep my baby ooh oh_

She sat her parents down, a month after she had found out."Dad, mom, Im pregnant."She said. Her dad started yelling at her, but she stood her ground."Ben says he will marry me. We can raise the family together."

_Daddy daddy if you could only see  
Just how good he's been treating me  
You'd give us your blessing right now  
'Cause we are in love  
We are in love.. so please_

"Daddy, Ben treats me good, even if the baby isn't his. We are in love, we know that, and we are ready to get married, if you will let us. Please, daddy.."

_Papa don't preach..  
I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach..  
I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind..  
I'm keeping my baby  
I'm gonna keep my baby_

Her father stared at her."Are you sure you want to get married?"He asked Amy.She nodded."Yes, I'm sure. We do love each other.But we do need your permission, of course."

_Papa don't preach..  
I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach..  
I've been losing sleep  
Papa don't preach..  
I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach..  
I've been losing sleep_

Her father nodded."I give you my permission. Anne? What about you?" He added, turning to Amy's mother. She let out a sigh, and nodded. "I give permission. Go and tell Ben that you can marry him."  
The wedding was three weeks later. Amy and Ben were married, and noone would know that the baby was not Bens, but Rickys.

_I'm gonna keep my baby  
Ooh don't you stop loving me daddy  
I know I'm keeping my baby  
_


End file.
